The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel structure which has an assembling structure enabling the liquid crystal display face to be more easily and quickly assembled with the casing.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional portable computer including a liquid crystal display panel 10 and a main body 20. FIG. 2 is a perspective exploded view of the display panel 10 of the portable computer. The display panel 10 includes a liquid crystal display face 100, two insertion strips 102, a casing 104 and an outer housing 105. Two sides of the display face 100 are formed with thread holes 106. The casing 104 defines a receiving space 108 and is formed with thread holes 110 on two sides. The insertion strip 102 is a substantially L-shaped structure. One side of the insertion strip 102 is formed with multiple fixing holes 112 corresponding to the thread holes 106, whereby the insertion strips 102 can be fixed on the display face 100 by screws 114. In addition, the other side of the insertion strip 102 is formed with multiple fixing holes 116 corresponding to the thread holes 110 of the casing 104, whereby the insertion strips 102 fixed with the display face 100 can be secured on the casing 104 by screws 118.
When assembling the display panel 10, the display face 100 fixed with the insertion strips 102 must be cautiously locked on the casing 104. Otherwise, the locking tool (not shown) is likely to touch and damage the display face 100. Therefore, it is laborious and time-consuming to complete the locking operation. However, it still often takes place that the display face 100 is incautiously damaged.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal display panel structure which can be more easily and quickly assembled without damaging the display face.